inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amina skywalker
/archive Inheritance Trilogy & Signature I think that Inheritance Trilogy used in the beginning of many articles should probably be changed to Inheritance trilogy. The trilogy is named Inheritance, not Inheritance Trilogy, so Inheritance is the "title" and the word trilogy is not part of the title, but rather describes what Inheritance is. (Got all that?) :P Also, I see that you've made a /Signature. If you're trying to do a complex signature like mine (I'm assuming that's why you made the subpage...correct me if I'm wrong), all you need to do is change it in the Preference. If that was your objective, I can give you the steps on how to make it work.—G.He(Talk!) 04:18, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :I've been wondering about the correct way to do the "trilogy" bit. :S What you're saying makes sense. Perhaps we should go ahead and move the page "Inheritance T'rilogy" to "Inheritance '''t'rilogy", then? :About the signature...having a seperate page for the code seemed simpler than stuffing it all into the box on my "preferences" page. :) I just used the tag on "preferences" instead. Amina • skywalker (talk) 15:47, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::Wow. I never thought about using that method. :P But since my signature is set already (hopefully won't change), I'll just leave it as is.—G.He(Talk!) 21:02, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much for the award! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that I won't be able to contribute as much over the next little while on both Inheriwiki and Wikipedia due to the overwhelming amounts of work, but I'll do what I can. By the way, I also gave a full vote to featuring this Wiki. Hopefully it'll be featured someday soon. :) I wonder if we should tell the other members about the voting for featured Wiki?.. G.He(Talk!) 02:36, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :You're very welcome. :) And I understand perfectly...school and work have caught up to me recently, too. :( Thanks for voting! Yes, we should definitely spread the word! I'll see if I can add a notice to the main page about it. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:48, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Voting Headline Do you think we should make the headline more obvious, because right now, it's quite unnoticeable? G.He(Talk!) 04:11, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for doing so. :) It looks good now. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 14:09, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that I've taken the liberty to slightly modify the wording of as well as the setup so that all you need to type is instead of If you don't like the new format, feel free to change it back. However, if the new format is used, Image:Search logo.png needs to be assimilated to be like, for example, Image:Inheriwiki.png, since I couldn't change the protected page. Thanks. G.He(Talk!) 01:03, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :It looks good. And I did the necessary modifications on Image:Search logo.png. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:36, 1 June 2006 (UTC) IRC Hey! I see that you've noticed the IRC channel. I meant to notify you last night, but this is what happens when you have too much work and stay up too late. :P '''Revision as of 05:07, 15 June 2006 (UTC): (Which I posted on my own talk page.... Am I going mad?!?!?) Just wanted you to know that I've created an IRC channel so that Inheriwikians can communicate in real time. The channel is irc://freenode/Inheriwiki. You may need to get an IRC client to use IRC. If you're using Firefox, this should do. I'll try to stay in that channel should you need any assistance. Again, sorry I can't really contribute as much these days... Hopefully, it'll be better once summer begins... :) Well, hopefully the channel will be useful in the near future. If there's any comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to leave a message. :) G.He(Talk!) 20:58, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :Lol, I understand. :) Thanks for creating the channel! I'll have to download the add-on. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 22:21, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::In the meantime, I'll be creating a "guide to IRC" or something informative about its usage. :) G.He(Talk!) 22:27, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :::Done! If you need any help on using IRC, try looking here first. :) G.He(Talk!) 23:45, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :It looks really, really good. Great job! Btw, do you have any idea how we might add a link to IW:IRC in the navigation menu (along with the Community Portal and Current Events links)? Haven't figured that one out yet. :S « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 01:02, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::I think it's in one of the MediaWiki pages... Lemme see if I can find it. :) G.He(Talk!) 01:05, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :::MediaWiki:Sidebar seems to be the page... but I'm not sure on how to link it. :S G.He(Talk!) 01:08, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Try to add this line to the list at MediaWiki:Sidebar: ** irc://freenode/Inheriwiki|IRC G.He(Talk!) 01:17, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :OK, it should work. Now we need to come up with a more imaginative name than just "Chat". :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:11, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah. Also, have you registered a nickname yet? Whenever you do, notify me, and I'll give you access. :) G.He(Talk!) 02:46, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Yep, I registered (as Amina skywalker). « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 03:02, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::Awww... I think I just missed it while you were in the channel. If it's possible, please alert me when you're in there. To alert me, just type whatever my username is at the time (I.e. If I'm "GHe|Busy", just type that.). That will actually make the thing blink so I'll know. :) G.He(Talk!) 03:08, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Access I'm going to follow some Wikipedia channels and set autovoice at 2. So you can add any trusted users on Inheriwiki with 2 access. This way, whenever they enter the channel, the get autovoiced, so that in case +m is needed, the trusted users can still be heard. There may not be many users now, but keep it in mind for the future. Also, remember to always confirm that the user has registered before setting any access. This way, impersonation and misuse of account is less likely to occur. Thanks! G.He(Talk!) 04:32, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :OK. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 13:50, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Special Characters I like that idea! By the way, I added the keystroke to make it easier for people who prefer memorization rather than copying and pasting. :) G.He(Talk!) 23:39, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for expanding it! Templates was a good idea. The page looks great. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:45, 17 June 2006 (UTC) ::If there are more, more templates can be added. However, some of the templates are really off (& lots of moves performed due to technical restrictions in naming... at least moves to those names are allowed :P)... lol ---> ::Also, we might have to worry about capital letters... G.He(Talk!) 03:07, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :::Are there any capital letters with special characters, though (for Inheritance names, I mean)? I'm not sure I recall any. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 13:42, 17 June 2006 (UTC) :::Also, I went ahead and made templates for á''' and '''é, but accidentally used the format a' instead of a/ (like you used for í. Which do you prefer? We can go ahead and move/rename the new ones if neccessary. « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) ::::Well, the thing for '' is that there's also the grave accent, like in 'à. So maybe the /''' and '''\ would be better in the future? G.He(Talk!) 19:03, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Delete Hi! Can you please delete User:GHe/Redirect, as it's no more use since works better. Thanks! G.He(Talk!) 19:00, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :Done. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 13:08, 19 June 2006 (UTC)